kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariel
Ariel is the princess of the underwater kingdom, Atlantica. She is originally from Disney's "The Little Mermaid". Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' The youngest daughter of Triton, king of Atlantica. Outgoing and full of curiosity, Ariel hates being cooped up in her father's palace. She dreams of visiting the world on land, where people live. Her voice enchanted us in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). *'Second Entry' Triton's youngest daughter. Ursula tricked her into helping steal his trident. With help from Sora and the others, all was put right. Still, she'll never stop dreaming of exploring the world outside her father's palace. Her voice enchanted us in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' The daughter of King Triton who longs to see the outside world. Worried by Flounder's disappearance, Ariel was cajoled by Ursula into forking over the king's trident. We helped Ariel save Flounder and recover the trident, and she resolved to tell her father the truth. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *As a mermaid: The seventh daughter of Triton, king of Atlantica. Ariel has the most beautiful singing voice of all the merpeople. Ariel wants to see the world outside her ocean home. She even keeps a collection of things from the human world in a secret grotto. Sora and his friends helped her the last time Ursula tried to take over Atlantica. *As a human: The seventh daughter of Triton, king of Atlantica. She made a deal with Ursula to become a human, but lost her beautiful voice in the bargain. Ariel has three days to make Prince Eric fall in love with her. If she doesn't, she'll become a mermaid again and belong to Ursula. Story Kingdom Hearts Ariel makes her debut in Kingdom Hearts. She meets Sora, Donald and Goofy when she is running away from the Heartless with Sebastian and Flounder. When she hears Goofy talking to her father about a Keyhole, she decides to help them find it and manages to find the crystal, that resembles her father's trident, that has the power to reveal the Keyhole. King Triton arrives in time to destroy it. The sea witch Ursula lures her into helping her steal the Trident from her father, which she does and almost makes a huge mistake. With Sora's help, they defeat Ursula. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, she appears as a memory of Sora. She roams around Atlantica though when she sees Sora and friends she runs away for no reason. Sora and co. find out she was running away because she stole her father's Trident to save Flounder from Ursula's clutches. She joins Sora's party as a Friend Card when she gives Ursula the Trident. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, she has an unusual role, as Atlantica sets a musical stage about Ariel and Prince Eric. She saves the prince from drowning and takes him to shore, there she sings to him until he awakes. Unable to forget about the prince, she falls into deep depression, and so Sora and the others decide to help her. When her father finds out that she has fallen in love with a human, he tries to make her forget about him by destroying the statue made with his face. But then Ursula reappears and makes a deal with her; to make her human for three days in exchange for her voice. In addition she must make the prince kiss her willingly before sunset on the third day, otherwise she will become hers forever. Despite the hardship, she signs the contract and finally gets to meet Eric in person, although he does not recognize her. On the third day, Ariel gets her voice back with Sora's help, and they all battle the sea witch again. Once Ursula is defeated, Ariel reveals to Eric that she is a mermaid and says goodbye to him, but he does not change his feelings about her. Seeing how much they are in love, King Triton finally gives in and lets his daughter be with a human prince. In the ending credits, Ariel is seen in human form and marries Eric. Abilities Although Ariel appears in Kingdom Hearts II, she is only a party member in Kingdom Hearts. Ariel cannot equip a weapon and attacks using her tail. She thus has very low attack power, and instead fights using magic. Thus, her abilities are geared towards increasing her magical abilities, and she has high MP. Ariel has three equipment slots and five item slots. Her abilities are as follows: *'Spiral Wave': Spin to attack enemies. *'Thunder Potion': Casts Thunder. *'Cure Potion': Casts Cure. *'Aero Potion': Casts Aero. *'MP Haste': Increases rate of MP restoration. *'MP Rage': Restores MP when attacked. Ariel has this ability twice. *'Lucky Strike': Increases the chance of an enemy dropping a rare item. *'Second Wind': Recovers from KO quickly. *'Treasure Magnet': Attracts HP/MP and Munny balls. Trivia * Before all the seven Princesses of Heart were revealed, Ariel was easily mistaken as one of them because of her Disney princess status. * As stated by her father, Ariel's curiosity in other worlds drew her to her grotto, the place of Atlantica's Keyhole. * She was one of the only two Disney Princess who is not a Princess of Heart. The other being Mulan. * She was the only Disney Princess to have sung in the game (excluding Belle's humming in Kingdom Hearts II). * Ironically, even though she seems to have enough strength to move an underwater boulder blocking the Grotto with her bare hands, her physical attack stats are weaker than her special attack stats. See Also * Ursula * Atlantica Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Atlantica Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Characters Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Kingdom Hearts II